phoenix_2fandomcom-20200213-history
Raven
NOTE: Sparrow infobox is to be updated The Raven is one of the most common Invader and appears in all missions. They are small and contain the second lowest hitpoint pool of the Invaders. They are armed with only 2 weapons, whether it being shuriken, dart, or lasers. The Raven, depending on the weapon, will never be more than an annoyance, unless is large groups, in which case it is deadly. Description Appearance Ravens are the second smallest ship used by invaders. They are durable enough that main weapons from most ships cannot kill them in a single volley, and they are numerous enough to occur in groups of up to 16 in the highest level leagues. Formations of ravens with high level turrets can be devastating for ships without defensive measures or large-scale AOE damage, because they can rapidly produce large numbers of projectiles and moving lasers. In particular, ravens move fast enough that fixed lasers on ravens can cross and recross to devastating effect. Armament Ravens are equipped with two turrets of most types. Higher tiers of some types have not been observed on ravens. The tiers observed so far include: * All Tiers of pellet turrets * Tier1 and Tier2 dart turrets * Tier1-Tier4 Fixed laser turrets * Tier1-Tier3 Tracking Laser Turrets * Teir1-Teir4 Shuriken Turrets * Teir1-Teir2 Mirv Launchers Ravens never exhibit rotating turrets, nor the omnidirectional MIRV turrets. Behavior and Strategies Ravens move rapidly, slightly slower than Sparrows. Some ravens, particularly those with high level pellet launchers, hold still when firing. Others move randomly at all times. The resulting effect of these motions can produce highly unpredictable scenarios that can be as challenging to certain classes of ships as invader capital ships. When fighting ravens, they are simple to hit due to their medium size. When they are producing difficult or random patterns of projectiles, they are best countered with high level mega bombs, which nearly kill all ravens on the screen, and level 2 and greater vorpal lances, which kill columns of ravens instantly. Gallery Row 1: Four armored ravens. From left to right, the first has two T1 pellet cannons. The second has a T1 and a T2 dart cannon. The third has a T3 dart cannon and a T2 fixed laser. The fourth has a T2 shuriken turret and a T2 MIRV launcher. Row 2: Three hull ravens and a shield raven (on right). From left to right, the first has a T1 and a T2 pellet cannon. The second has a T1 dart and T1 boomerang cannons. The third has a T1 mirv launcher and a T1 shuriken cannon. The last has a T3 fixed laser array and a T2 pellet cannon. Row 3: Four shield ravens. From left to right, the first has two T1 pellet cannons. The second has a T2 pellet cannon and a T2 fixed laser array. The third has T3 and a T2 tracking laser arrays. The fourth has a T2 shuriken cannon and a T1 mirv launcher. All these ravens have approximately the same health, but they produce very different patterns of projectiles and lasers, which can create very different tactical scenarios when they occur in groups.Category:Invader